A different War, A different Way
by Gr33kMyth
Summary: Harry has his name pulled out of the goblet and then everything goes down hill. he friends are traitors and the only people he can trust r people you wouldn't believe.. read and find out more
1. Chapter 1

****had this idea for a new story! So I decided to try it out please leave comments :) my other story will be continued but it's kind of on hold at the moment.**

*****most of the first chapter is from the book just so yall know**

****** I don't own anything! It's all J.K. Rowling! I'm just borrowing it hope see doesn't mind :) **

**Chapter One**

**Goblet of Fire**

**The fire in the goblet had just turned red again. Sparks were flying out of it. A long flame shot suddenly into the air, and borne upon it was another piece of parchment.**

**Automatically, it seemed, Dumbledore reached out a long hand and seized the parchment. He held it out and stared at the name written upon it. There was a long pause, during which Dumbledore stared at the slip in his hands, and everyone in the room stared at Dumbledore. And then Dumbledore cleared his throat and read out – **

**"Harry Potter."**

**Harry sat there, aware that every head in the Great Hall had turned to look at him. He was stunned. He felt numb. He was surely dreaming. He had not heard correctly.**

**There was no applause. A buzzing, as though of angry bees, was starting to fill the Hall; some students were standing up to get a better look at Harry as he sat, frozen, in his seat. Up at the top table, Professor McGonagall had got to her feet and swept past Ludo Bagman and Professor Karkaroff to whisper urgently to Professor Dumbledore, who bent his ear toward her, frowning slightly. Harry turned to Ron and Hermione; beyond them, he saw the long Gryffindor table all watching him, openmouthed.**

"**I didn't put my name in," Harry said blankly. "You know I didn't."**

**Both of them stared just as blankly back.**

**At the top table, Professor Dumbledore had straightened up, nodding to Professor McGonagall.**

"**Harry Potter!" he called again. "Harry! Up here, if you please!"**

"**Go on," Hermione whispered, giving Harry a slight push.**

**Harry got to his feet, trod on the hem of his robes, and stumbled slightly. He set off up the gap between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables. It felt like an immensely long walk; the top table didn't seem to be getting any nearer at all, and he could feel hundreds and hundreds of eyes upon him, as though each were a searchlight. The buzzing grew louder and louder.**

**After what seemed like an hour, he was right in front of Dumbledore, feeling the stares of all the teachers upon him.**

"**Well… through the door, Harry," said Dumbledore. He wasn't smiling. Harry moved off along the teachers' table. Hagrid was seated right at the end.**

**He did not wink at Harry, or wave, or give any of his usual signs of greeting. He looked completely astonished and stared at Harry as he passed like everyone else.**

**Harry went through the door out of the Great Hall and found himself in a smaller room, lined with paintings of witches and wizards. A handsome fire was roaring in the fireplace opposite him. The faces in the portraits turned to look at him as he entered. He saw a wizened witch flit out of the frame of her picture and into the one next to it, which contained a wizard with a walrus mustache. The wizened witch started whispering in his ear.**

**Viktor Krum, Cedric Diggory, and Fleur Delacour were grouped around the fire. They looked strangely impressive, silhouetted against the flames. Krum, hunched up and brooding, was leaning against the mantelpiece, slightly apart from the other two. Cedric was standing with his hands behind his back, staring into the fire. Fleur Delacour looked around when Harry walked in and threw back her sheet of long, silvery hair.**

**What is it?" she said. "Do zey want us back in ze Hall?"**

**She thought he had come to deliver a message. Harry didn't know how to explain what had just happened. He just stood there, looking at the three champions. It struck him how very tall all of them were.**

**There was a sound of scurrying feet behind him, and Ludo Bagman entered the room. He took Harry by the arm and led him forward.**

"**Extraordinary!" he muttered, squeezing Harry's arm.**

"**Absolutely extraordinary! Gentlemen… lady," he added, approaching the fireside and addressing the other three. "May I introduce - incredible though it may seem - the fourth Triwizard champion?"**

**Viktor Krum straightened up. His surly face darkened as he surveyed Harry. Cedric looked nonplussed. He looked from Bagman to Harry and back again as though sure he must have misheard what Bagman had said. Fleur Delacour, however, tossed her hair, smiling, and said, "Oh, vairy funny joke, Meester Bagman."**

"**Joke?" Bagman repeated, bewildered. "No, no, not at all! Harry's name just came out of the Goblet of Fire!"**

**Krum's thick eyebrows contracted slightly. Cedric was still looking politely bewildered. Fleur frowned.**

"**But evidently zair 'as been a mistake," she said contemptuously to Bagman. "E cannot compete. 'E is too young."**

"**Well… it is amazing," said Bagman, rubbing his smooth chin and smiling down at Harry. "But, as you know, the age restriction was only imposed this year as an extra safety measure. And as his name's come out of the goblet… I mean, I don't think there can be any ducking out at this stage… It's down in the rules, you're obliged… Harry will just have to do the best he —"**

**The door behind them opened again, and a large group of people came in: Professor Dumbledore, followed closely by Mr. Crouch, Professor Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Snape. Harry heard the buzzing of the hundreds of students on the other side of the wall, before Professor McGonagall closed the door.**

"**Madame Maxime!" said Fleur at once, striding over to her headmistress. "Zey are saying zat zis little boy is to compete also!"**

**Somewhere under Harry's numb disbelief he felt a ripple of anger. Little boy? Madame Maxime had drawn herself up to her full, and considerable, height. The top of her handsome head brushed the candle-filled chandelier, and her gigantic black-satin bosom swelled.**

"**What is ze meaning of zis, Dumbly-dorr?" she said imperiously.**

**"I'd rather like to know that myself, Dumbledore," said Professor Karkaroff. He was wearing a steely smile, and his blue eyes were like chips of ice. "Two Hogwarts champions? I don't remember anyone telling me the host school is allowed two champions – or have I not read the rules carefully enough?"**

**He gave a short and nasty laugh.**

"**C'est impossible," said Madame Maxime, whose enormous hand with its many superb opals was resting upon Fleur's shoulder. "Ogwarts cannot 'ave two champions. It is most injust."**

"**We were under the impression that your Age Line would keep out younger contestants, Dumbledore," said Karkaroff, his steely smile still in place, though his eyes were colder than ever. "Otherwise, we would, of course, have brought along a wider selection of candidates from our own schools."**

"**It's no one's fault but Potter's, Karkaroff," said Snape softly.**

**His black eyes were alight with malice. "Don't go blaming Dumbledore for Potter's determination to break rules. He has been crossing lines ever since he arrived here -"**

"**Thank you, Severus," said Dumbledore firmly, and Snape went quiet, though his eyes still glinted malevolently through his curtain of greasy black hair.**

**Professor Dumbledore was now looking down at Harry, who looked right back at him, trying to discern the expression of the eyes behind the half-moon spectacles.**

"**Did you put your name into the Goblet of Fire, Harry?" he asked calmly.**

"**No," said Harry. He was very aware of everybody watching him closely. Snape made a soft noise of impatient disbelief in the shadows.**

"**Did you ask an older student to put it into the Goblet of Fire for you?" said Professor Dumbledore, ignoring Snape.**

"**No," said Harry vehemently.**

"**Ah, but of course 'e is lying!" cried Madame Maxime. Snape was now shaking his head, his lip curling.**

**"He could not have crossed the Age Line," said Professor McGonagall sharply. "I am sure we are all agreed on that -"**

"**Dumbly-dorr must 'ave made a mistake wiz ze line," said Madame Maxime, shrugging.**

"**It is possible, of course," said Dumbledore politely.**

"**Dumbledore, you know perfectly well you did not make a mistake!" said Professor McGonagall angrily. "Really, what nonsense! Harry could not have crossed the line himself, and as Professor Dumbledore believes that he did not persuade an older student to do it for him, I'm sure that should be good enough for everybody else!"**

"**Mr. Crouch… Mr. Bagman," said Karkaroff, his voice unctuous once more, "you are our - er - objective judges. Surely you will agree that this is most irregular?"**

**Bagman wiped his round, boyish face with his handkerchief and looked at Mr. Crouch, who was standing outside the circle of the firelight, his face half hidden in shadow. He looked slightly eerie, the half darkness making him look much older, giving him an almost skull-like appearance. When he spoke, however, it was in his usual curt voice.**

"**We must follow the rules, and the rules state clearly that those people whose names come out of the Goblet of Fire are bound to compete in the tournament."**

"**Well, Barty knows the rule book back to front," said Bagman, beaming and turning back to Karkaroff and Madame Maxime, as though the matter was now closed.**

"**I insist upon resubmitting the names of the rest of my students," said Karkaroff. He had dropped his unctuous tone and his smile now. His face wore a very ugly look indeed. "You will set up the Goblet of Fire once more, and we will continue adding names until each school has two champions. It's only fair, Dumbledore."**

"**But Karkaroff, it doesn't work like that," said Bagman. "The Goblet of Fire's just gone out - it won't reignite until the start of the next tournament -"**

"**- in which Durmstrang will most certainly not be competing!" exploded Karkaroff. "After all our meetings and negotiations and compromises, I little expected something of this nature to occur! I have half a mind to leave now!"**

"**Empty threat, Karkaroff," growled a voice from near the door. "You can't leave your champion now. He's got to compete. They've all got to compete. Binding magical contract, like Dumbledore said. Convenient, eh?"**

**Moody had just entered the room. He limped toward the fire, and with every right step he took, there was a loud clunk.**

"**Convenient?" said Karkaroff. "I'm afraid I don't understand you, Moody." Harry could tell he was trying to sound disdainful, as though what Moody was saying was barely worth his notice, but his hands gave him away; they had balled themselves into fists.**

"**Don't you?" said Moody quietly. "It's very simple, Karkaroff. Someone put Potter's name in that goblet knowing he'd have to compete if it came out."**

"**Evidently, someone 'oo wished to give 'Ogwarts two bites at ze apple!" said Madame Maxime.**

"**I quite agree, Madame Maxime," said Karkaroff, bowing to her. "I shall be lodging complaints with the Ministry of Magic and the International Confederation of Wizards -"**

"**If anyone's got reason to complain, it's Potter," growled Moody, "but… funny thing… I don't hear him saying a word…"**

"**Why should 'e complain?" burst out Fleur Delacour, stamping her foot. "E 'as ze chance to compete, 'asn't 'e? We 'ave all been 'oping to be chosen for weeks and weeks! Ze honor for our schools! A thousand Galleons in prize money - zis is a chance many would die for!"**

**Maybe someone's hoping Potter is going to die for it," said Moody, with the merest trace of a growl.**

**An extremely tense silence followed these words. Ludo Bagman, who was looking very anxious indeed, bounced nervously up and down on his feet and said, "Moody, old man… what a thing to say!"**

"**We all know Professor Moody considers the morning wasted if he hasn't discovered six plots to murder him before lunchtime," said Karkaroff loudly. "Apparently he is now teaching his students to fear assassination too. An odd quality in a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Dumbledore, but no doubt you had your reasons.**

"**Imagining things, am I?" growled Moody. "Seeing things, eh? It was a skilled witch or wizard who put the boy's name in that goblet…"**

"**Ah, what evidence is zere of zat?" said Madame Maxime, throwing up her huge hands.**

"**Because they hoodwinked a very powerful magical object!" said Moody. "It would have needed an exceptionally strong Confundus Charm to bamboozle that goblet into forgetting that only three schools compete in the tournament… I'm guessing they submitted Potter's name under a fourth school, to make sure he was the only one in his category…"**

**"You seem to have given this a great deal of thought, Moody," said Karkaroff coldly, "and a very ingenious theory it is - though of course, I heard you recently got it into your head that one of your birthday presents contained a cunningly disguised basilisk egg, and smashed it to pieces before realizing it was a carriage clock. So you'll understand if we don't take you entirely seriously…"**

"**There are those who'll turn innocent occasions to their advantage," Moody retorted in a menacing voice. "It's my job to think the way Dark wizards do, Karkaroff - as you ought to remember…"**

"**Alastor!" said Dumbledore warningly. Harry wondered for a moment whom he was speaking to, but then realized "Mad-Eye" could hardly be Moody's real first name. Moody fell silent, though still surveying Karkaroff with satisfaction - Karkaroff's face was burning.**

"**How this situation arose, we do not know," said Dumbledore, speaking to everyone gathered in the room. "It seems to me, however, that we have no choice but to accept it. Both Cedric and Harry have been chosen to compete in the Tournament. This, therefore, they will do…**

"**Ah, but Dumbly-dorr -"**

"**My dear Madame Maxime, if you have an alternative, I would be delighted to hear it."**

**Dumbledore waited, but Madame Maxime did not speak, she merely glared. She wasn't the only one either. Snape looked furious; Karkaroff livid; Bagman, however, looked rather excited.**

"**Well, shall we crack on, then?" he said, rubbing his hands together and smiling around the room. "Got to give our champions their instructions, haven't we? Barty, want to do the honors?"**

**Mr. Crouch seemed to come out of a deep reverie.**

"**Yes," he said, "instructions. Yes… the first task…"**

**He moved forward into the firelight. Close up, Harry thought he looked ill. There were dark shadows beneath his eyes and a thin, papery look about his wrinkled skin that had not been there at the Quidditch World Cup.**

"**The first task is designed to test your daring," he told Harry, Cedric, Fleur, and Viktor, "so we are not going to be telling you what it is. Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard… very important.**

"**The first task will take place on November the twenty-fourth, in front of the other students and the panel of judges.**

"**The champions are not permitted to ask for or accept help of any kind from their teachers to complete the tasks in the tournament.**

**The champions will face the first challenge armed only with their wands. They will receive information about the second task when the first is over. Owing to the demanding and time-consuming nature of the tournament, the champions are exempted from end-of-year tests."**

**Mr. Crouch turned to look at Dumbledore.**

"**I think that's all, is it, Albus?"**

*** ill have the next chapter up Friday or Saturday


	2. Chapter 2

*I own nothing but my own plot J.K. Rowling is so dang lucky

**sorry for being away so long im working like crazy.

***rewrite of the meeting and brotherhood

Chapter Two

The meeting & brotherhood

Harry was walking down an empty corridor, thinking about who could have put my name in? And how angry he was at Dumbledore? He knew Dumbledore could have done something to help. But because Dumbledore didn't, and in his mind Dumbledore wasn't worth anything. Harry lost a lot of respect for the supposed savior of the wizarding world. He was having second thoughts about everything now. He couldn't trust anyone if they didn't believe him about the tournament. He wouldn't trust anyone unless they believed in him. He was going to change how things were and how he did things from now on. He was going to be his own man and take control of his life now.

All of a sudden Harry heard someone laugh, He looked around and saw the door ajar, and he walked closer and looked through the crack in the door and saw his friends. He wondered why they were in an empty classroom. He was just about to push open the door when someone grabbed his arm. He turned around having drawn his wand but stopped short seeing Neville was the one that had grabbed him.

"Neville, What are you doing here?" Harry whispered, looking at the door making sure they hadn't stopped talking.

"I was passing by when I heard them say your name and I just started listening, but Harry what they're saying you should hear from me later." Neville whispered back, looking angry.

Harry just nodded, wondering what his friends would say about him that got Neville so upset. They leaned in and started to listen.

"Dumbledore was right; He got Harry into the tournament now everyone will hate him for taking the spot light off of Cedric. He will feel even more alone and come running back to us when he sees we are the only ones that truly care for him." Hermione said, in a smug tone and laughing.

"Yeah then it will be easier for Dumbledore to control the idiot." Ron said, chuckling.

Harry turn his head and look at Neville and shake his head.

"Does what you heard get even worse?" Harry ask, not wanting to show the hurt on his face.

"Yes Harry a lot worse. I'm sorry mate." Neville says, shaking his head and frowning.

Harry continued to listen to everything those three are saying, everything from Harry almost dying in the second task to them planning to get him to give in and forgive them all. He was just shaking his head and getting angrier. The last straw was when they said something about him marrying Ginny.

"Can you believe that Dumbledore got the contract approved? I'll be the next Lady Potter soon. This will be so incredible all that money will be mine." Ginny said, sounding excited.

Harry was so mad that he almost walked into the classroom and told them off but Neville grabbed my arm and pulled him away in the direction of the Astronomy tower. Once they got there he turned to Neville.

"Why?"

Harry just couldn't wrap his mind around everything that had happened tonight. His friends were traitors. He couldn't ever trust them; He actually didn't know who to trust anymore. He just wanted someone to tell him the truth and not to lie to him anymore. Harry sat there watching Neville pace back and forth. He didn't know what Neville was going to tell him, or if it would just hurt him even more. He didn't know if he could take much more. He just wanted to get it over with and figure things out.

"Neville just say it." Harry said, turning to look at the sky.

"Harry, if I told you that you should have lived with my grandmother and me, if Sirius Black couldn't, would you hate me?" Neville said, looking down and shaking his head.

"What?" Harry said, thinking he didn't hear Neville right.

"I know I know Harry" Neville said walking to the edge of the astronomy tower and looking down.

"Why though?" Harry asked, turning to look at Neville.

"My grandmother was your father's godmother; he put her on the list next in line to get custody of you if something happened to them or Sirius." Neville explains.

"We could have grown up as brothers then. Who would keep me from a home like that?" Harry asked already knowing the answer.

Neville and Harry looked at each other and both said "Dumbledore." And they both shook their heads.

"What am I going to do Neville?" Harry asked.

"You mean what are WE going to do. It's time we be brothers and figure this out together, Harry." Neville said turning to him.

Harry looked up at Neville surprised, by the tone he was using, Harry could tell he was determined and he wouldn't give up on it. Harry had always wanted a sibling and now he could have one. Could he trust him though, everyone around him was lying to him? One thing with Neville though, He might not have let him closer before but he was always there when Ron was mad at him for doing something. No matter what Neville had been there even in the background. He was a true friend and one that Harry could trust.

"Okay Neville what are we going to do?" Harry asked, smiling for the first time in hours.

"First you need to read this note. And Harry read all of it before you judge?" Neville told Harry, handing him a note.

_Potter,_

_Please read this and hear me out._

_I know I've been somewhat of a bully but I've changed I wanted to say I'm sorry for everything I've said or done. I don't want to turn out like my father. I know you might not believe me I've learn our families go back they used to be friends the best of friends and the Malfoy's were neutral. So was your family they weren't always light._

_But that's not why I wanted to send this. You need to know my mother is your godmother, she can't get away from my father yet but when she does she wants to help you and so do I. Your parents wanted you to grow up like the pureblood you are. I know you think your mother was muggleborn she wasn't! I want to help also. Please Harry I want to help. I don't care if the whole school knows you would have been my brother, we could have grown up together if Dumbledore didn't have your parents will sealed. Another thing don't trust Dumbledore or the weasels or the know-it-all._

_I want to help and let Neville I might have bullied him but he always stood up for his friends. He will help and so will I._

_I know you probably think I'm crazy or trying to trick you but ask Padfoot, he knows._

_Your friend_

_Draco_

Harry didn't know what to say or do at the moment. He didn't know if he should believe Draco. This note seemed real, like it was speaking the truth but maybe he should wait until he can confirm from Sirius that it's all true or not. I didn't want to make the wrong move just yet. He would wait.

"Neville did you read this?" Harry asked looking at Neville.

"Yes but Draco said I should. Do you think it's true?" Neville asked me back.

"I don't know yet Nev, but I will find out once I send a message to Sirius." Harry said, looking at the note in his hands.

"Bet Sirius can help." said Neville. Harry's head snapped up.

"Shit Nev you're not supposed to know I can talk to Sirius he's supposed to be on the run." Harry said, nervous.

"I've known that he was innocent. My grandmother never believed he could do something like that." Neville said, shaking his head smiling.

"Oh" was the only thing he could say.

"We should go to bed Nev; we can get together in the morning and decide what we wanna do." Harry said, yawning.

"Okay yeah then we will have a fresh start in the morning…"

**please review I do read them!**

Hope you liked it :)


	3. Chapter 3

*wishing I owned this but knowing I can't..:/

**im sorry it does switch point of views when its Neville's it will say Neville, he, or him. I don't personally think it's confusing. It's an insight to both boys' heads. I've seen a few stories that do it so. Don't flame about it.

Chapter three

Breakfast and The weasel

Harry woke up; rolling out of bed and looked around to notice only Nev and he were still in bed. He looked at the clock and noticed they were late for breakfast. Harry went and pushed Neville off his bed. When Neville fell he shot up and looked around to see who did it. He saw Harry laughing off to the side and shook his head.

"Shit we're late to breakfast Harry!" Neville said grabbing a set of school robes and heading for the shower.

"I know Neville calm down. We can still make it." Harry said, calming down from laughing so hard.

"Yeah yeah, hurry up Harry." Neville said starting the water and got in. Harry did the same. And they were in and out within 5 minutes. They hurried and got dressed and grabbed their stuff and left to the great hall.

When they got to the great hall everyone turned around and watched them, well more Harry while they walked to the Gryffindor table. They knew everyone would stare. They also knew that no matter what they would talk. It would be bad talking for the first few weeks until they got bored with this topic. Harry looked down at Ron and Hermione and saw that they were just glaring at him and shaking their heads. He knew that they would have to deal with them soon, but he would wait and see how they would react to him in the weeks to come.

Neville saw him looking towards Ron and Hermione, Neville just shook his head and started putting food on his plate. Neville knew that Ron wouldn't be able to ignore Harry, that he would eventually say something to them. It would most likely be about Harry's fame and this tournament. Neville was looking forward to it. He had a few things to say to Ronald. And to the know it all.

Harry started putting food on his plate smiling. He couldn't wait. He knew that when things came to a head everything would come out in the open. Everyone will know that he knew everything. And that he wouldn't be a pawn anymore. He looked over at Neville.

"We need to write some letters right now since we don't have a class. Want to go after we eat?" Harry asked, starting to put food in my mouth.

"Sure Harry" Neville said, eating some eggs.

They sat in silence thinking about what they would tell their families. Harry knew that he had to ask about Draco and his mother. If what Draco said was true his family just grew again. He also needed to know why his Parents will was sealed. Sirius also needed to know Dumbledore couldn't be trusted.

Neville was thinking ahead he knew they would need to get ahead in their studies. He could ask his grandmother to send the books. And maybe some sword training books also. His grandmother needed to what had happened to Harry and where he lived. His grandmother would be so angry that he was glad he was at Hogwarts right now.

Neville looked up at Harry and saw he was done eating. And that Ron was standing in front of him. Neville knew something was about to be said. He didn't know if Harry was ready though.

"Harry 'the Cheater' Potter, so how did you do it?" Ron the idiot Weasley, asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about Weasel." Harry said with a smirk. Neville shook his head. They watched Ron's face go red; they knew that got him angry. They both smiled. It was truly amazing how easy it was to do it too.

"Don't call me that Potter!" Ron yelled.

"Why not you called me a cheater. It's only fair I call you what everyone else calls you." Harry said, chuckling a little.

"That's because you are a cheater! How did you put your name into the goblet, Potter?" Ron yelled and asked.

Harry stood up banging his fists down on the table then pointed a finger at Ronald.

"I did not put my name in the goblet. I don't want this. I do not want to die like everyone thinks." Harry said. Looking around at everyone. Then looking up at the professors table and stared at Dumbledore. He grabbed his stuff and left the great hall.

Neville looked at Ron stood up and grabbed his stuff. He was just about to walk away when he stopped and turned around.

"You all need to understand this Harry didn't put his name in and he doesn't like his fame. He's not you Ronald. He didn't grow up with love and family. He grew up being hated by the only family he has. So leave him alone. "Neville said, turning around and going after Harry.

Neville knew where Harry was going, the astronomy tower.

**Hope you liked please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing at all I wish I could though.

**im sorry it does switch point of views when its Neville's it will say Neville, he, or him. I don't personally think it's confusing. It's an insight to both boys' heads. I've seen a few stories that do it so. Don't flame about it.

Astronomy Tower plans

Chapter four

Neville slowly walked up to the tower so Harry could have time to calm down and think a little. Ron had gone and done the very thing Neville knew he would. Given he did it a lot sooner than Neville thought he would which surprised him a lot. Of course Ron never could keep away from Harry he was always too jealous and hotheaded to stay away from a good fight. Neville should have seen it coming. He knew Harry would be beating himself up right now, so he walked a little faster to help Harry.

Once Neville got to the tower he locked the door behind him so no one bothered him and his brother. Once he saw Harry he knew he wasn't beating himself up, but that he was beyond angry. He was sure he could have wanted to kill Ronald at the moment. Neville wondered if Harry had heard him come up he was about to make a noise with harry spoke.

"Neville could I ask you something?" Harry asked, still looking out at the grounds of Hogwarts.

"Why of course, brother of mine." Neville said, smirking.

"Why did the idiot attack me so soon? Wouldn't you think he would be ignoring me at this time?" Harry asked, turning around smirking also.

"Ron never could stay away from a fight you know that. And im sure dumbledork told him to make you feel horrible." Neville said leaning again the castle walls.

"Never knew dumbledork cared so much." Harry laughed, now leaning against the railing.

"Doesn't it feel great knowing that though?" Neville asked, chuckling.

Harry shook his head smirking.

"Oh well, right. We should write these letters here and then send them off." Harry said grabbing his bag and pulling out everything he needed.

Neville nodded, agreeing and getting his stuff out also. They both sat quietly thinking about what they were going to write to their families.

_Padfoot,_

_I should have written last night and im sorry I didn't but I have news bad and very bad. Let's go with the very bad, someone put my name into the goblet I have to be in the tournament. If you have anything that could help you know books and everything I would take anything at the moment. Im scared and I don't know what to do right now. Every school year has been bad but this year takes the cake for being the worst and its only Halloween._

_Sorry im being a cry baby. The bad news is my friends are traitors. They've been spying on me for Dumbledore. They kept everything from me, Telling Dumbledore about my every move. Padfoot Dumbledore signed a marriage contract for me and Ginny! What am I going to do? I heard Ginny say she only wants the money! All my money! I didn't even know I had money other than my trust vault. You have to help me get out of it. I can't marry someone that doesn't want me just my money. You should also know that Dumbledore knew u were innocent but put you in prison anyway._

_Also do u know something about Narcissa your cousin being my godmother? Draco sent me a note telling me that she was and that she and he want to help me and that their on my side in this war. Please tell me everything._

_Other than the entire bad news I'm fine. I'll be studying more and im going to start working out. To build my body up, im hoping that can help me have more control over my magic. How is everything at the house? How are you doing? Get back to me soon please!_

_Your godson,_

_Harry_

Neville's letter..

_Grandmother,_

_How are you? How is everything in the manor? Im doing good but I have some horrible news for you. Please sit down._

_Harry's name came out of the goblet he has been chosen to be in the tournament. I would like to help him as much as I can. Could you please send us books from the library to help us get ahead in charms and defense? And there's more grandmother, Dumbledore kept Harry from us. You, mom and dad were on the list below Sirius to get custody of him. He could have lived with us and grown up with me as my brother. Harry knows next to nothing about his status in this world. And he thought he was a half-blood. He didn't know he was a pureblood at all. Dumbledore kept it all from him his family, his status, and his true friends._

_During Christmas break we need to get custody of him. Get his parents will unsealed. And help him._

_I know I can trust you and he can trust you to help us._

_Your grandson,_

_Neville_

Neville looked up to see Harry finishing up his letter and Hedwig on the railing, waiting for us to finish.

"Harry that owl is really smart." Neville said, smiling.

"What?" Harry said not noticing Hedwig at all.

Hedwig used her wing to swat him in the back of my head. Neville died laughing, rolling on the floor. Harry rubbed the back of his head rolling his eyes at Hedwig and Neville for finding it so funny. He waited till Neville calmed down.

"Here give me your letter so Hedwig can take it for you." Harry said, holding my hand out.

Neville sealed the letter and handed it to Harry. Harry gave both letters to Hedwig and sent her away. They both gathered there stuff and walked out of the tower, heading to class without another word of Ronald or the letters..

**Thanks for reading!

***Sorry it took so long to update. I had major writers block and I'm working crazy hours at the moment!

Please review!


	5. chapter 5

**I own nothing but my ugly old car that barely runs..

Snape and some truths

Chapter five

It's been a week since they sent the letters out. Harry knew it could have been awhile until his letter came because Sirius didn't have an owl and he could just borrow anyone's. Neville was worried; his grandmother usually sent a letter back straight the next day. He hoped his grandmother was okay and that she got the letter. They were both currently in the library finishing up homework for potions. They were both doing well in classes they even got an O in potions for having an outstanding potion. Which surprised them Snape never gave them anything above an A. Harry did notice that Snape hadn't yelled, snapped, or called them for anything in a week. He found it easier to do his work, but he was curious to why Snape was being so nice to Neville and him. He even gave them points. Draco has taken to saying hello to Neville and him in the halls.

Harry started noticing more Slytherin's, one with beautiful blonde hair and ice cold blue eyes; she looked beautiful, smart, and amazing. He was captured by her. He made a point of saying hello and trying to befriend her. He wasn't getting anywhere but he also wasn't giving up. All he needed was time. Neville always smirked when she walked by or sat in front of them in potions. Neville thought it was a lost cause but Harry knew he could get her to trust him.

Neville and he had just finished their homework so we were going to go out and sit by the lake for a few hours to enjoy the last few days of sunlight and we really needed to talk about the letters. Once we got out to the lake and sat down watching a few second years throw rocks in the water, he spoke for the first time since they got out there.

"The Letters are taking a bit longer than we thought they would, do you think everything is okay?" Harry said, a bit nervous.

"I think something could have happened. Have you seen Hedwig lately?" Neville asked watching Harry's reaction.

"What? Do you think they did something to my owl? Who would do that?" Harry was frantic now, worried about the first pet he had ever had. Harry loved Hedwig he wouldn't be okay if something happened to her.

"Calm down Harry im sure she's fine. It's just odd that gran hasn't replied. With something as important as this I would have thought she reply right away, but she hasn't so im a bit worried. Is there any way we could contact Padfoot at all? Besides owls?" Neville looked at Harry.

"No I don't think so. I mean I could ask Dumbledore but he would ask why and we don't need that right now." Harry shook his head trying to think.

"Harry, have you noticed Snape being kind to us lately?" Neville asked cautionly.

"Yes I have but Neville you don't think we could ask him? He hates Sirius." Harry asked, seriously thinking if Snape was to somehow be on their side he could have at least one teacher to go to and trust just a little bit.

"It's worth a try right?" Neville said, shrugging his shoulders a little.

"Yea let's try now. Im too worried to care what he does." Harry said standing up and grabbing my stuff.

Neville grabbed his stuff stood up and both he and Harry walked quickly to the dungeons, to talk to Snape. They both were hoping that this would be okay and that they would have a teacher on their side. If not they were both doomed and again on their own for a while.

Once they got to the dungeons they knocked on Snape's office door and waited for an answer. When they heard a come in, they both took a deep breath and walked in. When Snape saw who it was he looked surprised, which didn't happen often at all. He was confused to why these two were in his office. So he thought he ask.

"Yes what can I do for you Mr. Potter and Mr. Longbottom?" Snape asked, still a bit confused but not showing it anymore.

"Sir we were wondering if you could help us get a hold of my godfather or even my godmother." Harry asked surprising both Snape and Neville.

"Godmother? You know about Narcissa?" Snape asked completely surprised that Potter knew about his godmother.

"Yes Professor. I know but I wrote a letter to Sirius a week ago and he hasn't answered, neither has Nev's grandmother. We don't know why they haven't answered. Could you help us?" Harry looked at Snape.

"I can get your godmother here but your godfather doesn't have much trust in me at the moment. And Neville your grandmother usually answers right away, right?" Snape asked.

"Yes Professor she usually answers the next day. It's never taken her a whole week at all." Neville said.

"I'll have to go and have a visit with her after we deal with Narcissa okay?" Snape said, he looked a bit worried, but didn't show it a whole lot.

"Yes Sir." Neville said.

Snape went to the fireplace to call for Narcissa, while he was doing that Neville turned to Harry and punched his arm.

"Ow damnit Neville why did you punch me?" Harry said rubbing my arm.

"Why did you trust him with that? How could you know he wouldn't go running to Dumbledore?" Neville looked pissed.

"I saw the picture on his desk. It's of him, a redhead, and Sirius when they were kids. Have you ever been in his office before?" Harry asked confused.

"No he does his detentions in his classroom. Not many people have been in here. Why would he have a picture of redhead, Sirius and him? And who is the redhead?" Neville was really confused.

"My mom was a redhead if I could look closer I could see if it was her, but I know we can trust him he wouldn't keep a picture like that if he completely hated Sirius." Harry was saying and thinking aloud now.

"Your right, of course." Snape came up behind them scaring them to death.

"It's Lily, Sirius and I. Your right Potter. I don't hate Sirius. I couldn't hate him when he was my best friend before he met James Potter. Lily was and will always be my best friend." Snape said looking at the picture.

"You were friends with my mom? Best friends? Then how could you treat me like dirt?" I said, my voice rising slowly. My hands were balled in fists

Snape looked sad and regretful. He never wanted to treat Harry like that. Truth was he didn't hate Harry. He couldn't hate Harry. He was forced to treat Harry like that and he hated himself for it all. He blamed himself for Lily's death. He now wanted to make up for everything. He was truly on Harry's side. Now to just get him to believe it…

***NEXT chapter will have a talk between godmother and godson and finding out what happened with the letters.

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	6. CHAPTER 6

*I own nothing J.K. Rowling does though.

Narcissa and More truths

Chapter Six

Everyone had gone quiet; waiting of course the boys didn't know what they were waiting for. Harry and Neville shared a look, a look that said you should say something. Neville of course shook his head and nodded to Harry to talk, Harry rolled his eyes.

"Did you get ahold of my godmother?" Harry asked.

"Yes she will be here in a few minutes; she had to figure out how to come without Lucius knowing." Snape said, looking towards the door and smiled a little.

Harry turned around and saw a woman with blonde hair, blue eyes and pale skin. He had seen her before never really paid too much attention but he would know her face anywhere. It was his godmother Narcissa. She looked like she was about to cry. She walked towards him.

"Harry? I can't believe how grown up you are. I remember holding you when you were born. That messy hair and killer green eyes. Just like your mother. And your father." His godmother said, slowly smiling and tearing up.

Harry didn't know what to do or say. He didn't know if he should believe her. If she was his godmother then she should know his family who his father and godfather were during their school days.

"What were my father and godfather called during their school days?" Harry asked, with an emotionless face. He didn't want to give away anything.

"Prongs and Padfoot, you were always called phongs junior by your father." Narcissa said, smiling.

Harry sighed he could at least believe her that she was friends and family to them. But why wouldn't she be able to help him right now? Did she even actually want to help him? Or even care for him? He was lost and confused. He's always wondered about having a godmother, if his parents have even made one for him. He has the answer now. His godmother was a dark witch that is married to a man that follows someone that wants him dead. What was going to happen now? He had questions and need answers now.

"Why now?" Harry asked, bluntly.

"Because you know about Sirius." Snape stated, looking at Narcissa seeing her nod.

"With Sirius out of prison He can help your godmother get out of her marriage and away from Lucius." Snape explained to both Harry and Neville.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, a bit worried now.

"Harry, Narcissa was in an arranged marriage. This means it has laws and rules against leaving their intended." Snape said quietly.

"Oh" was all Harry could say. He knew next to nothing about arranged marriages or the wizarding world.

"Harry I've always wanted to be a part of your life. Your mother was my cousin, but she did marry Potter which means they were my husband's enemies. If I tried to bring you around he would have killed you straight away. I couldn't let that happen. When you were born I had to lie to Lucius to even go see you and the family. To him he thought the Blacks turned their backs on tradition. He only let me live because he got an heir from me." Narcissa told Harry. Harry believed her since he had met Lucius; he was a cruel man with a horrible personality. She did it to protect him. He wanted so badly to help her. But he was just a boy in school.

"Wait you said my mum was your cousin?" Harry asked shocked, everyone always told him that he was a half-blood. That he had no family except his muggle family.

"Yes, she grew up as a Black. She was a Slytherin. She was the best of us. Smart, had a thing for charms and potions. She never liked that Voldamort killed muggleborns or half-bloods. She believed that traditions shouldn't be changed that the idea was stand up but she didn't believe the killings were right." Narcissa explained gently to Harry knowing that it was going to change him, that he wouldn't believe it at first.

"So you're saying that my mum believed in what Voldamort was doing but not the killings behind it?" Harry said, looking at everyone. Truth wasHarry didn't know the traditions of the wizarding world. He didn't know much at all. He had much to learn.

"Yes" Snape and his godmother said. Harry and Neville shared a look. Neville nodded.

"Harry doesn't know anything about this world. He was raised with people that hated him. He doesn't know tradition. The reason of him knowing about his godmother was because of Draco. I've been waiting for my grandmother to send books to start teaching him more. But she hasn't replied at all. Just like Sirius hasn't." Neville explained to his professor and Narcissa.

Snape and Narcissa shared a look and both sighed.

"Boys Sirius is in Russia at the moment. He is in a safe house that Narcissa and I set up a few years back. He won't be receiving any owls. Im sorry." Snape told Harry and Neville.

"Neville ill find out about your grandmother and send you a note when I find anything out. I want you boys to stay out of trouble. Harry you need to train and study defense and charms work 5th, 6th, and 7th year. It will help you. If you need anything come to my office .I know you can find your way of knowing I will be here." Snape said looking Harry in the eyes. Harry and Neville nodded.

"Get Draco to help you. You can trust him. Hide your friendship until after Christmas. During Christmas I will take you three to the bank to get everything cleared and to find out more. I want you Harry Potter to learn everything you can about the Potter and Blacks, got it?" Snape told him.

"Yes Professor." Harry said, nodding his head.

"Good" Snape said, sitting back in his chair nodding slowly.

**How did you like it? I hope you leave reviews

***Next chapter they learn about the potter family being neutral and what happened to Neville's grandmother.

Thanks for reading it!


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing! But my own ideas which get me nothing!

Planning a little.

Chapter Seven

Harry and Neville were walking back to the dorms, slowly. They were both thinking about what they just learned. Harry was relieved that he had someone else to rely on. Someone to help him learn, so he wasn't completely alone. He had Neville and Draco to train with and adults to teach them. They weren't alone and now they had a little hope.

Neville was still worried about his gran. He was nervous something happened to her. She was older so she couldn't have fought back. The elves could have and were supposed to protect her, but there were only two of them now. He couldn't rely on them to protect her. He was beating himself up because he wasn't there to protect her. What would he do if something happened to her?

"Nev, im sure your grandmother is okay. Snape will check on her and talk to us when he finds out anything. But right now we have to find a way to get to Draco. We are going to need him to teach us..." Harry looked around making sure they were alone "..The darkest of spells, we have to be prepared to fight against them and maybe even use them." Harry said, looking at Neville.

"Dark spells? Harry? Really?" Neville said a bit nervous.

"Neville, there is a war coming no matter what anyone else says. We have to prepare to protect our families and friends. And don't think that my name being put into that goblet was an accident. Voldamort had something to do with it." Harry said determined. Harry wouldn't lose this tournament; he would win and show everyone he is stronger and better than those who want to tear him down. Harry wouldn't give up. He would show them.

"Okay so Voldamort what would he gain from having you in this tournament?" Neville wondered aloud, starting walking again.

"I don't know right now but we have to worry about training and the tasks and how he can get to me." Harry said walking beside Neville.

"Let's worry about getting to Draco first." Neville said.

"I agree. It's going to be hard because his housemates will try to protect him because of his father. Even though Draco has been and has showed lately that he doesn't want any fights anymore at least with us. He's been a bit kinder than usual. So it might be a bit easier but still we don't want everyone to know something is up." Harry said, while walking up to the fat lady portrait.

Saying the password the door swung open and they walked into common room. Everyone stopped talking and watched Harry and Neville made their way to the stairs. Someone coughed out half-blood. Harry turned around and saw it was Ron that did it.

"Thank you for pointing that out but your wrong." Harry said, smirking then walking up the stairs with Neville following, leaving everyone confused.

When they made it to their dorms Neville said "we should send a school owl with a note to Draco that could always work right?" Neville put his stuff down and turning to look at Harry.

"Or we could use a house elf? Tell the elf to give him the note and only him. Owls can be stopped but house elves can't be." Harry said, thinking.

"House elves that aren't bound or loyal to you can be stopped though Harry." Nev said, frowning.

"I have a loyal one Nev. Dobby!" Harry said smirking.

POP

"Master Harry called Dobby?" Dobby said bouncing on his feet.

"Yes could you give a note to someone for us?" Harry asked.

"Of course, Master Harry." Dobby said.

Harry grabbed some parchment and a quill and wrote a quick note to Draco:

_Draco,_

_I believe you I meet your mother and Snape and found out some truths we need to find a way to meet and talk. If you know a way please show us. I'm glad to have you on my side and as a friend. _

_Your god brother,_

_Harry_

**Short but its just something to pass and explain a little bit for the future chapters

***Thanks next chapter they send off the note and find out about the letter and Neville's gran


End file.
